


Building things up again

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Gutters, each Nordic writes to Mathias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lukas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gutters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56827) by glassamilk. 



There was no requiem  
No posthumous commemoration  
Nothing to remember you by  
Except memory

Your smile  
It stopped the world around you, you know?  
We held our breath  
Because you were beyond beautiful

Your hair  
Seems like a stupid thing to remember  
But I really loved your hair   
You took so much pride in it

Your eyes  
Sparkling  
I got lost in them  
So many times

Your embrace  
Warm and welcoming  
Always smelling of home  
Unwaveringly happy

I’m writing bullshit  
I have to write something for you  
Peter’s making me do it  
He’s making us all write poems

But I don’t need all these lines  
to tell you  
the only thing  
I need to tell you

I love you


	2. Emil

I didn’t spend enough time with you  
I argued too much  
I was distant and cold  
I don’t deserve the other nordics  
It should have been me!  
Nobody depends on me  
Everyone depends on you  
So why couldn’t I die  
In place of you

It’s not goddamn fair, Mathias  
I miss you so much  
I want to hate you for dying  
But I can’t


	3. Tino

Everyone’s slowly getting used to living like this!  
It can be hard sometimes though  
It reminds me of our viking times!  
How we used to sleep outdoors, looking up at the stars  
With you and your big battleaxe  
It scared me

And you kept us all safe from the wild animals!  
To think I never said thank you  
I suppose I’ve lost my chance  
I

I can’t do this  
I can’t write a poem to a dead person  
It feels so wrong  
My god I miss you Den

I can’t..  
We can’t..

Are we the nordic four now?  
No. We’re the nordic six now.  
Because you’re still one of us.  
And so is Peter. Isn’t it fun!  
No

It’s not fun because you’re not here and god we can’t do this I can’t keep living like this  
Without you everything is falling apart  
Berwald cries himself to sleep sometimes  
He’s silent but I can tell he’s crying and I hate it I hate it I hate it  
And I can’t fix it

I hope that wherever you are  
That you are happy


	4. Berwald

Peter will grow up to be strong  
And you will be very proud of him  
He has your spirit in him  
So you aren’t really dead


	5. Peter

I’m building things up again  
it’s hard  
I miss you  
but I’m building things up again

when I saw you that day  
I thought you were someone else  
you were tall and dark and scary  
but you were you, and I was glad

you took me outside  
I thought I’d never leave  
to see the outside world  
but now I’m out and I can see it all again

we walked for so long  
and made a few friends  
but then we had to  
lose them again

you were my constant  
my unmoving boulder  
someone to look up to  
a hand on my shoulder

why did you have to leave?  
I cant do this on my own  
we all miss you  
even if we dont say

we were so happy  
we thought you were okay  
but then you werent  
and now you’re gone

I’m building things up again  
its hard  
I miss you  
but im building things up again

but you see  
you never really left  
I still see you  
every day

 

I cant eat  
pineapples  
they make me want to  
vomit

we all miss you  
can you see us?  
we all miss you  
I wish you were still here

are you with Jan?  
are you still friends?  
when I’m up in heaven  
I will ask you

if I find you

but I will find you

because without you

nothing is alright

and I cry

myself to sleep

missing you

I’m building things up again

its hard

I miss you

but I’m building things up again


End file.
